The Angel Who Declared War on the Jerk(Temporarily One Shot)
by maskedgirl16
Summary: Lucy just declared war on Sabertooth's Jerk, Sting Eucliffe. She have a reason for this. She died and in-order for her to revive again, Lucy must change Sting 360 degrees. He's a jerk, and idiot, have a huge ego, ignorant, and selfish. Not to mention time is running out! Now Lucy have no other choice. She must do this on the fastest way. Make The Jerk fell for her.But will he?


**One shot for now but if the story gets good reviews, then one story coming right up :)  
**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail  
Warning: Too many misspelled words and too much wrong grammars.**

* * *

**No One's POV**

"Ah-Ah-Achoo!" Sting sneezed as he shoved his hands on his pockets. The winter is already fast approaching. The wind is getting colder and colder every day passes. Soon Christmas will come. The shops owners are getting ready to decorate their shops with different Christmas decorations with varieties of color. The streets were crowded so he has to squeeze his way out of the crowd. He sniffed the air and looked around insuring that nobody is following him around.

_'Thanked God she didn't follow me.'_

The young dragon slayer of Sabertooth shrugged as walked away imagining the scenario where an annoying girl keeps on trailing him on all day. It has been a month or two when he met her during a job. Still, he finds it clueless how he managed to meet her in such a weird way. At first he thought that all what she's saying was a joke but weeks later, she beginning to get serious. It was annoying as hell. During those days with her were enough to be called 'Hell'. Minerva keeps on glaring at him like she's gonna eat him up every time the girl cries, he keeps on dodging every sword, lightning, ice attacks, fire balls, and even razor sharp wind breeze **_(A/N: Guess who they are;) )_** that is enough to cut him in half whenever the girl seems depressed on their so-called-dates(He was forced to or else the whole guild would make him feel guilty). Not to mention, her assuming personality like whenever he looks at her, the girl would always assume how he's falling for her fast. Really?!

Sting was on his way to the guild. If she didn't stalk him on the way, surely that 'THAT' girl is on the guild having fun with his **_Loyal_** guildmates. He still can't accept the fact that just within two days right after she joins the guild, she magically won everyone's heart except his. _'How does she even do that?' _He thought to himself as he made way at the entrance of the guild. When he entered, he heard flapping sounds approaching him in the back and hugged him tight on his neck.

'Great.'

"Stingg!~~~~! Did you missed me? oh!Scratch that!Have you fallen in love with me yet?hehe!" the girl giggled as Sting pulled her out of his back and pushed her on the floor. This caused the whole guild to stop and looked at the two.

"For Fucking Sake Lucy!Don't get so clingy on me!Tss!" Sting glared at the blonde girl who's looking at him with her round brown eyes.

The girl pouted as she dust of her white dress. "Sting your so cruel!That's why you have to fall in with me!~" her white wings flapped gently on the air and the folded on her back. Yes. She's an Angel.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Sting shouted at her making himself earn a lot of deadly glares from his guildmates.

"Sting!Watch your mouth! Don't say bad words." Lucy looked at him worriedly. "Also it means that once you fall in love with me, you'll change-"

"CUT THE SCRAP UP!Get away from me..Freak."

"STING!"Minerva yelled as she sits at the barstool while giving him a deadly glare "Watch your mouth asshole."

"Tss.." Sting walked away from Lucy.

Lucy however, kept on looking at Sting with a worried face. Then suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder . She turned around and saw Yukino giving her the exact look as her's.

"You know, there's a lot of guys out there, why Sting? He's mean to you also he doesn't even respect you. Remember that one time when he threw a mug of beer on your head, you got completely soaked wet." Yukino patted her shoulder. "Just give up on-"

"No. He's my choice! So Giving up isn't a choice!" She then turned to Sting who's looking at her with a a deadly glare. "STING! REMEMBER I'M WAGING WAR ON YOU!" She placed her hand to her chest giving him a determined smile and eyes. "You'll defenetly Fall in love with me within 100 days and you're gonna change!" She pointed to him "And I'm not giving up until you'll fall head over heels on me!"

"I will record this in my memory." Rufus smirked as he look at the two declaring war at each other.

"Bring it on.. Freakazoid!" Sting smirked as he made his way to the second floor.

Lucy smirked back. '_Oh I will...'_ She looked at the second floor where Sting was. She sighed deeply and slapped both of her cheeks lightly while getting back to the crowd.

It has been a month when she met him on a job. She was trapped by a Vulcan and was helped by no other than Sting. As soon as she laid her eyes on him. She knows he's the One-Way ticket to be re-birth. Lucy died on an accident while on the job with team Natsu. Before her spirit ascends to heaven, the Spirit King took her to the Celestial realm and made a pact with her. She was tasked to find a very mean guy and turned his personality to good. In order for her to do this, The Celestial king gave her a pair of wings as her lifespan and deadline. The white feathers on her wings would turn to black as day passes. Today is the 30th feather turned to black. She have to be re-birth. She promised her friends that she would do anything just to make Sting change. And the fastest way to do that is to making him fall in love with her said by some white haired take-over mage(even though she's completely against it)

But how will a Jerk like him love her? He's treating her like a pest. Also, his ego and arrogance is getting on her nerves. IF only there's something she could do other than this, she would have done it. But apart of her doesn't wanna leave the arrogant, jerk, and cold white dragon slayer.

Days passes, Lucy kept on pursuing Sting. Due to her annoyance, slowly Sting began changing bit by bit unconsciously. He doesn't say bad words anymore instead he would replace it with 'Chicken' or 'Pigeatingcoconuts!', and 'etc.'. Lucy however was proud by this and thought of it as a friendly lesson for him. While for the Sabertooth mages' eyes, Sting is unconsciously falling in love.

Christmas is fast approaching. The guildmaster decided to hold a Christmas Party. He also told them that he'll be having a raffle for the exchanging gifts. All of the Guild members rushed to the shops and bought things that would suited to the person they picked. Lucy got it hard. It is for Jeima. The Master of Sabertooth. She has consulted Minerva about it(Which made her cry and whine about why her father not her) but no luck.

She was walking aimlessly on the streets when someone grab her arm and pulled her out of the horse trails. When she looked up, her face lit up and throw a bear hug at him. "Sting-" his hand met her face and pushed her away.

"DOn't even think about it." Sting took his hand off her face making Lucy pout.

"Aww...Anyway!Why are you doing here?" Giving him her sweetest smile.

"Duhhh. Buying a present." Sting answered with his usual pokerface. Lucy hates it when he keeps his pokerface infront of her. It could rival Rouge's.

"Will you stop doing that! It's annoying!"

"No. It's fun."

"What's fun about that?!"

"...everything?"

Lucy didn't answered back. She turned around at him and walked away. "Tss. Fine."

"Hey!Where are you going?!" Sting tried to follow but Lucy's keep getting a lot of pace which made him got a little irritated. While Lucy, her mind is pretty much occupied with Jeima's Christmas. She didn't even bothered answering Sting back. Which is totally the first. She kept on walking and earning on some pace again then she felt another tug and pulled her into a hug. Lucy looked back seeing Sting doing the crime.

"Will-*pant*pant* you-*slow down?!Geez you idiot!You were about to be run over by a carriage with raging horses!"

Lucy didn't answer. She was silent. She doesn't know if Sting noticed but she's still wrapped in his arms. Of course it made her heart flutter like a drunk butterfly but, as her plan goes. '_Playing hard-to-GET'_ is the best way to advance his feelings for her(another hint given by a certain white-haired takeover mage even though she's against it). Sting however was still oblivious until Lucy decided to free herself from his arms and walked away without saying anything.

"Hey."

_'Nope!Patience is a Virtue Lucy!'_

"Idiot." Lucy felt a vein pooped in her head but still proceeds with the cold treatment.

"Lucy." Lucy stopped walking but didn't turned around. Somehow his husky voice reached her heart and now it's racing like a race car with a donkey as a driver.

"You're not responding me."

"So what?"

"You're sick?"

"No."

"Then why are you ignoring me?"

"So?"

Sting sighed and pulled her hand walking away with the crowd. Lucy however thought that it's beginning to work and she could go home! She knows that her task is a complete 'UnFair' she can't help it. Also, Sting really do need to change. For the sake of his ego and his attitude.

"Hey!Where are you taking me?!" Lucy tried to take Sting's tight wrist on his arm as she could but, the body that the celestial king gave her is so weak and fragile. Not to mention, her wings are very heavy and annoying. She wanted to spread it out but if she'll do it, Sting would kill her for attracting way to much attention. She doesn't even know why he's reacting to such a thing!

Sting didn't respond and drag her to a shop and entered. Lucy was pissed(she can't deny that. The girl practically was dragged by Sting like a thing without a soul) but all of those negative feelings disappeared when she found herself in a toy shop surrounding by lots of colors and lights. It was simply beautiful. Lucy knows she's too grown up for these things but there's too much toys and it is enough to tickle her childish side.

"Neh Sting... Did you bring me here because...-"

"look troubled so... I brought you here."

That made Lucy looked at Sting with sparkling eyes and pinkish cheeks._'could it be that he's falling for me?'_ she thought excitedly. Her reaction caught Sting's attention.

"What? You're a kid. You're flat-chest and your height is one of the evidences." Sting smirked

Yes. The spirit king took her boobs and height away from her... This fact however was grieved by a certain lion spirit for a whole week but because he can't do anything, every time he sees her, he would always freeze and sulk in the corner pounding the cold, dirty, dark floor on his knees. He was really frustrated.

"I'm not! But since I'm in this body..." she stared at the fluffy stuff animals filled the corner of the store. Her eyes twinkle like a star and her hands are itching to hug and squish them to her hearts content. " I.. might as well have fun..."

"Yeah. You should. Brat." Sting snickered at the girl earning himself a kick between the legs leaving him on the floor groaning in pain and mourn for his shattered _Family Jewels_.

Lucy left the Pained Sting and run to the teddy bear section and dived in there. Yes. She's acting like a kid but who wouldn't? The teddy bears are so soft, smooth, squishy, and huggable. You'll die if somebody tears you apart from them. This however brought Sting to smile. As much as he wanted to murder her, seeing her as this happy is already enough to make him forget his murderous intent and watch the girl giggle, squeal, and smile like an idiot.

"You like her don't you?" a mother approached him giving the pale blonde boy a grin on the face.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt me right?"

The mother giggled and tapped the boy's shoulder. " You silly boy. "then she sighed "Ah... Young love."

Could it really be?

* * *

Days passed, the Christmas Party was a big success. he got a mug from Yukino, Rufus got stockings(he doesn't even know why would he wear this) Rogue got cookies(outside he couldn't care less but inside he was crying rainbows), Minerva got scented candles( she didn't like it at first but when she learned that Rufus picked her name in the lottery, her heart melt and stayed silent.), Yukino got new keys, and Orga got his ultimate limited _'MAGAZINES'(don't need to be specific. You know what boys refer to read when it come to 'magazines;) ) _Orga thanked Rouge for the gift and gave him a manly hug. Upon all of this, the most unexpected thing happened in the exchanging gifts was Lucy giving the Scary, Grumpy, Hot-headed, Strict, Tsundere Master, Jeima a soft squishy teddy bear with a pair of white wings on it's back. All of the guild members mentally prayed that Lucy won't be murdered but much to their surprise, Jeima took the teddy bear and gave the girl a pat on her head and walked to his office. They could have sworn that they heard a high pitch squeal coming out his office but no one dared to take a peak. They'll die.

It was already spring and the ice is already melting. the sun was shining, the birds were singing, Laughter and smiles filled the air. Suddenly, the Sabertooth guild exploded. It's not because of the season but the team Natsu and the others visited Sabertooth to visit their precious 'Lucy' It was a friendly arm wrestling between Orga and Laxus when suddenly the two got hit with flying chairs. To make the story short, a brawl started causing the whole guild to explode.

But it didn't stopped there, the brawl continued and suddenly got stopped with a sound of a 'Slap'. This earned all of the mages' attention and looked at the crying Lucy and a hand-printed faced, Sting.

"BAKA!" Lucy spread her wings and flew out of the guild.

"Lucy, Wait!-"

To late. Lucy was out of his sight. Sting knew it was his fault. He couldn't care less of the murderous aura around him and ran after the blonde angel. It was stupid of him to shout at her because of tiny problem. He knew he hated her since the beginning but he also know that he hates to see her cry. The boy was clueless an how he really felt and he doesn't care! He began searching for her in the entire town. His nose wasn't very helpful either. There's alot of scent lingering in the atmosphere enough to cover Lucy's scent on the way.

Then it was sunset when he found her. She was sitting in the beach with her wings on the sand. He could still hear her sniffing and sobbing. The girl really took his words seriously.

"Hey..."

No response.

"Look. I'm sorry. ok?"

Still no response. This made Sting felt a tick forming in his head

"Oh come on Lucy! enough crying already! You freakazoid!"

_'Wow Sting!Best apology ever.=_= Great news, you just earned a trophy for giving the most heartwarming apology ever.'_ Sting thought and sighed. Lucy must really hate him now. That thought alone made him feel nervous. He doesn't even know why! Well BULLTHECOW!(it's supposed to be cuss) just say sorry already.

"Look, I'm sorry ok?"

Lucy froze and stood up looking at Sting. Her eyes were reddish and plump. not to mention, her face was red and she looked like a sick zombie with a sunset as a background. Wow. How romantic.

"YOU IDIOT STING!STUPID!GO BALD, ROT AND DIE!I HATE YOU!I HATE YOU!I HATE YOU! YOU'RE SO STUPID!YOU'RE BRAIN IS JUST A DECORATION!YOU'RE THAT STUPID!"Lucy shouted at him. As much as Sting wanted to strangle the crying girl infront of him because of the insults he received(especially the last one), he just scratched his head and sighed. A very deep one.

"Stupid Brat."

Lucy had enough. She was about to attack Sting by kicking the jewels when Sting pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips into hers.

The time stopped. Actually her brain stopped. If Sting is an idiot, his idiocy rubbed off in her. As much as she wanted to cry for help or shout like a mad girl saying_ 'HELP! A RAPIST ON A LOOSE!' _Her body won't cooperate. Her mind was arguing with her running heart how it felt so right yet so WRONG. She know Sting wanted to shut her up, but this method seemed to be very effective that she really did. It was just a peck but that alone made her heart melt with happiness (which she questioned alot). She suddenly felt weak and immediately fell down making Sting catch her before her butt landed on the ground and carried her like princess.

_'Now this is entertaining!'_ Sting thought to himself as he looked at the priceless face Lucy is making. Her face was enough to become an example of a perfect ripe tomato, her jaw dropped, eyes widen, not to mention her unexpressed face. He wanted to laugh his ass off but he couldn't. "And you said you could win the war you yourself waged on me. Just look at you. You look defeated." Sting grinned from ear to ear while Lucy just recovered from her time-stopped fantasy.

"Shu-SHUT UP!ARGHH!I HATE YOU!LEt Me Dow-"

"One word and I'll kiss you again."

Lucy stopped whining even though she's completely against it. She sniffed and buried her face in his chest. "Idiot." she muttered.

As much as he wanted to smack her head, he couldn't. He just continued walking until they were out of the place. The girl was completely oblivious but she knew something is starting to form. It was like a bud that suddenly bloomed because a 'PRANK!'(Lucy thought). But Sting knew from the moment he kissed her.

.  
_He's falling in love. _But what she doesn't know won't hurt him.. right?

* * *

_~Meanwhile not far from the them~ a certain group of people(attracting lots of attention from the nearby passing citizens)are hiding within some bushes with a pair of binoculars._

"Sting you idiot! Who told you to kiss her!" Minerva hissed as Erza snatched the binoculars in her hands. "Hey-"

"SHHHH..." 8 more people put their index finger in their lips signaling Minerva to shut up.

"This will be recorded in my memory" Rufus snickered while crossing her arms.

"Tss. Just admit already and be a MAN." Elfman cursed as Evergreen smacked his head.

"Be quiet." she said.

"Gray-sama~~Kiss Juvia too!" Juvia launched her hugs at Gray

"Juvia, quit it! We'll be found out."

"Oi, Ice princess quit squirming" Natsu attempting to push Gray out of the way

"Aye!"

"Jeez! This is stupid"

"*Sniff* Lucy..*sniff* I'm so proud of you~"

"Oi. Shrimp Are you crying?" Gajeel looked at Levy horrorstrucked.

"All of you shut up!" Erza threw glares at her companions.

"Ok. That's it!" I'm murdering him!" Laxus attempting to stand up with bolts forming "She's tainting my 'Imouto'."_(A/N: I know that's weird but hey!don't judge me, Laxus looked more like Lucy's onii-chan than a boyfriend)_

"Laxus, No! stop ruining my LUXURY CRUISE!" Mira grabbed Laxus' arm from stopping him

"B-But-"

"I'll kill you."

"OMG! Sting just graduated from 'Dense'sity University." Orga sniffed while wiping his tears. "Rouge, why don't you follow Sting's footsteps and propose to Yukino already?!"

"Shut Up." Said a certain shadow dragon slayer. "And why are we doing this?"

All Of them looked at Rouge and Grinned like mad men with glint in their eyes. Rouge shrugged and looked at his partner who seemed to know their presence.

Meanwhile Sting and Lucy just kept quiet and pretend that they don't know the people obviously hiding in the bushes attracting tons of passing citizens. They were so loud and obvious. They know that they followed Sting and it became like this.

_' We can hear all of you, you know'_ the two thought with a blush creeping on their face.

* * *

**MEEEEHHHH=w= Finally finished. HURAAHHH!TT^TT**

**At first I was having doubts about finishing this because I'm always busy. But YAYYY!QwQ I did! Good for me!XD**

**Anyway, I already have two ideas about my next one shots. Please review and tell me what you want me to write next.**

**1.) Senpai , Your Doomed;) - Lucy got rejected. To make it more worse, Sting, her Popular underclassman witnessed it and teased her alot. She's doomed. But you know what? SHE JUST ADDED more SHAME in her Shameful life! She slapped Sting for a misunderstanding. And now her life is a mess.**

**_~"You know what Lucy-senpai? You're so cruel." Sting bit his lower lip looking Lucy whom he pinned in the wall in the eyes. "What are you gonna do? You just added Shame in your life. You're DOOMED." Sting chuckled at Lucy.~_**

**2.) 1sec, 1mins, 1 hour. I fell Inlove. - A one sided love of Sting about a certain Blonde celestial mage of Fairy Tail.**

**_~You look so near... yet so far away..." Sting mumbled to himself while looking at a blonde figure happily chatting with a pink haired fire dragon slayer. ~_**

**3.) It started with a picture which ended with 'LOVE' - Rouge glanced at the blonde girl sitting across him. She was quietly reading a novel. She was in the same school as his but he doesn't know her name. He took his earphone off of his ear and took at picture of her using his phone. He looked at it and let out a smile. What he doesn't know is that the girl glanced at him with a blush on her face.**

**_~" Today, he rode the same train with me. He looked dashing in his smile. I hope he maintains it." Lucy thought while continuing the part where she left._**

**Well that's all of that. Please Fav, Follow, and Review. It means alot to me. :D**


End file.
